Mano Erina
|Row 3 title = Origin |Row 3 info = Kanagawa, Japan |Row 4 title = Genre(s) |Row 4 info = J-pop |Row 5 title = Occupation(s) |Row 5 info = singer, actress |Row 6 title = Years active |Row 6 info = 2006–present |Row 7 title = Label(s) |Row 7 info = Tower Records (2008-2009) hachama (2009-2013) |Row 8 title = Associated acts |Row 8 info = Hello! Pro Egg, Ongaku Gatas, Elder Club, Wonderful Hearts, Petitmoni V, Hello! Project Mobekimasu, Gabaro Nippon Ai wa Katsu |Row 10 title = Website |Row 10 info = Official J.P Room website}} Mano Erina (真野恵里菜) is a Japanese pop singer and actress. She is a former soloist in Hello! Project. She joined Hello! Project in 2006 as a member of Hello! Pro Egg. In 2007, she became a member of the Hello! Project futsal team Gatas Brilhantes H.P. and its promotional J-pop group Ongaku Gatas . On March 29, 2008 she became a soloist after graduating from Ongaku Gatas, working under management and promotion of J.P Room. She has sold over 186,165 copies in Japan alone. Mano Erina's highest selling single is Otome no Inori with 25,228 copies sold while Mano Erina's lowest selling major label single is My Days for You with 12,622 copies sold. On July 21, 2012, at Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Ktkr Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~, Mano Erina announced her graduation from Hello! Project on February 23, 2013 at her Spring 2013 Concert Tour. History 2006 - 2008 Mano Erina joined Hello! Project as a Hello! Pro Egg in 2006 after passing the Up-Front Group "Egg" Audition. In 2007, she was one of the six members of the Hello! Pro Egg to be added to Ongaku Gatas and became a reserve player for Gatas Brilhantes H.P.. She graduated from Ongaku Gatas on March 2nd, 2008 and Hello! Pro Egg on March 29th, 2008 to debut as a soloist. On June 29th, 2008 she released her debut indie, Manopiano . She's been featured as the opening act in various of her senpai's concerts (Abe Natsumi, Morning Musume, Berryz Koubou and ℃-ute), starting in August 2008. 2009 Having received piano lessons since kindergarten, Mano's solo work within Hello! Project prominently features her the playing piano parts of her musical releases, providing the vocal and piano parts of her songs while performing in concerts and at live events. In 2008, Mano released three singles under an indies label. She has debuted under major label hachama with the single "Otome no Inori ", released on March 18, 2009. It reached a #3 position on the Oricon charts the first day of release and reached #5 on the weekly chart. In 2009, Erina was announced as being one of the members of the new version of Petitmoni. Mano's songs are usually composed by KAN. Matsuura Aya has told her via a video comment in April 2009 that she needs to be the best singer in H!P, and in order to do that, she'll need to be a better singer than Takahashi Ai. 2010 Mano, along with S/mileage and Morning Musume, will star in the CS-Fuji TV-TWO dorama "Half Esper" which will begin broadcasting on January 2010. Mano's role is a half trained esper that left a secret government esper research organization known as "Kokueken", without being able to fully control her supernatural powers. In 2010 as well, the TBS drama "Mano Spy" will begin, where Mano plays herself, under the fictional premise that she's an undercover agent. She's sent to Japan as a spy for the Queen of England, and ends up passing an idol audition, so she has trouble with her espionage duties. The theme song of the show is "Matsuge no Saki ni Kimi ga Iru" (from Mano's first album). The show will begin streaming on internet on January 26 and will be broadcasted on BS-TBS on February 27. She will also be in a new drama called DEATH GAME PARK. On July 1, Mano made her US debut in Los Angeles. Kai-Ki: Tales of Terror from Tokyo, a Japanese horror film in which she starred, had its world premiere at Club Nokia. Mano also had a short mini concert, a mini Q and A and an autograph session for the fans who attended the event. 2011 In 2011, Mano Erina's radio show, "Mano-Deli", was replaced by Sayashi Riho's "Riho-Deli" Also in 2011, It was announced that Mano would star in a short film called "Miyuki's Wind Bell". Mano also opened up a Facebook page. In August, Mano participated in the TOKYO IDOL FESTIVAL 2011, one of the other acts being THE Possible. She performed My Days for You, Sekai wa Summer Party and Genkimono de Ikou! with Kaneko Rie, Takagi Sayuki, Tanabe Nanami, and Kudo Haruka as back-up dancers. On October 1, it was announced that Mano will be In the movie Kamen Rider x Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: MOVIE Taisen MEGAMAX. The movie will premiere on December 10th. 2012 On February 22, Official Mano Erina Android App Released. The app includes links to Mano's Twitter account, her blog, photos, movies, and more for free. On April 18, it was announced that Mano Erina, Yajima Maimi, Suzuki Airi, and Okai Chisato will star in a new stage play titled “Theatre In The Round”. The stage play will run from May 15-17. On May 16, Mano opened a new Ameba Blog. On July 21, at Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Ktkr Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~, Mano announced that she would graduate from Hello! Project on February 23, 2013 at her spring 2013 concert. Comments from Tsunku In regards to Mano Erina She was the girl who joined up in May 2006 as a Hello! Pro Egg. At first she was very unstable in dancing and singing, always hiding in the shadows of the other members she had the impression that she was soft and flexible. That’s the kind of girl she was, but when she started working as a member of the Ongaku Gatas, And with advice about how to build the sensitive muscles of her body for dance, her dancing ability had suddenly improved during the concert several months later. This was probably the results of the great efforts she put in while I wasn’t looking. At the time that’s what I thought, and from the record maker I heard them voice that they wanted to bring Mano up for a solo debut, and so they had chosen to graduate her from Ongaku Gatas and put her on the road to being a solo singer. And her indies work had given her the recognition for a major debut. Even in Hello!Project at the time she was a unique solo artist, I thought she must be lonely and really uneasy. But even then I felt that she was without complaints, a real positive girl. '' ''From her major debut in March of 2009, 3 years and 4 months have passed, at this time, we’re announcing that in 2013, after the New Year’s Hello in her own solo live, she will be graduating from Hello!Project. I think those of you who have seen this summer’s Hello already know this but, keeping in mind her current sense of rhythm, her performances have really improved. I feel that with her current high spirits, that it’s a really good thing for her to graduate from Hello!Project. It’ll be a good step to her next stage. After she graduates, I feel I want her to challenge herself steadily with acting, singing, and other new things. With the 7 months or so until her graduation, I want her to keep growing, graduating as a “Cool Mano Erina”, and afterwards introducing herself to everyone as the “New Mano Erina” she will become. Until then, everyone please, kindly support both Mano Erina and Hello!Project. July 21, 2012 Hello! Project Producer Tsunku Comment from Mano Erina Thank you for always supporting me. I, Mano Erina, with the 2013 New Year’s Hello! Project Concert and the February 23rd planned solo concert in Nakano Sun Plaza, am graduating from Hello! Project. Since the beginning of this year, Tsunku and the staff and I have continuously talked about my work from here on. From here on, I want to do my best in order to pursue my own potential and to broaden my abilities in singing and acting beyond what I have now. It’s been about 4 years since I started my solo work, compared with the history of Hello!Project that’s really very little but, I’ve gained all kinds of experience. I’ve gotten to join Hello!Project, which was my dream, I got to have a solo debut, and there has been happiness, fun, and sometimes even frustration. In order to head toward my dreams and goals, I want to take it into my own hands, and be determined to challenge myself more than I have before. And I’d be happy if you continue to watch over me, Mano Erina, the same as always. From this point forward please continue to support me. On November 30, it was announced that Mano would be joining the M-Line fanclub in March 2013. 2013 On February 19, it was announced Mano would be starring in TV Tokyo's drama 'Minna! Esper dayo!" as the love interest of the protagonist. On February 23, Mano released the photobook "Mano na no" and graduated from Hello! Project. On June 20, it was announced Mano would be starring in the drama "Ikiro" as Noriko, the wife of a public figure in the drama. On June 27, Mano was the model for the fashion magazine "Vanquish Venus". On July 25, it was announced she'd be starring in the drama "Nijushi no Hitomi", which is her first prime time drama. On August 18, Mano appeared on the cover of the magazine "Nini-Funi". In late August, it was announced Mano would be releasing her 5th photobook titled "Mano-chan ~Dear FRIENDS~" on September 27. The photobook is the first photobook she's released since her graduation from Hello! Project. On September 25, it was announced Mano would be starring in a multi-part live-action Patlabor as pilot Akira Izumino (as opposed to the anime's heroine Noa Izumi). On December 6, Mano's manager announced that she would be in a new drama called "SHARK" in January, 2014 starring Johnnies Jr. 2014 On January 25, Mano had a dinner show titled Mano Erina Casual Dinner ~Manokaju 2014 Happy New Year~. On January 31, it was announced Mano will have a concert titled Mano Erina Concert 2014 "Again ~ Live House de Moetsukiyou!~” . The concert will be held on June 8 and 29, it will be her first concert since her graduation from Hello! Project. On February 20, it was announced Mano will be singing the theme song "Ambitious!" for "THE NEXT GENERATION -PATLABOR-". Activities outside Japan In July 2010, Mano Erina had her first appearance outside of Japan. Her first appearance outside of Japan was on July 1st, 2010 in Los Angeles at Club Nokia for her movie debut, Kai-Ki: Tales of Horror. During the event the film was showed and Erina Mano gave a mini concert consisting of two songs, a Q&A, and an autograph session to her fans. In July 2011, Mano Erina made her second appearance outside Japan in South Korea. Just like her USA debut Mano went to attend the Puchon International Fantastic Film Festival which would screen her movie Kai-Ki: Tales of Horror. During her stay, Mano was highly welcomed and even had fans waiting for her at the airport to greet her. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Mano Erina (真野恵里菜) *'Nickname:' Manoeri (まのえり) *'Birthday:' *'Birthplace:' Zama, Kanagawa, Japan *'Blood type:' B *'Height:' 159cm *'Western Zodiac:' Aries *'Hello! Project Status:' **2006-06-04: Egg **2007-06-17: Ongaku Gatas Member **2008-03-02: Graduated Ongaku Gatas **2008-03-29: Member **2013-02-23: Graduated *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2006-06-04: Member **2010-03: Transferred into J.P. Room *'J.P. Room Status:' **2010-03: Member **2013-01: Transferred into Just Production *'Just Production Status:' **2013-01: Member *'Mobekimasu color:' Gold ' *'Hello! Project groups: **Hello! Pro Egg (2006–2008) **Ongaku Gatas (2007–2008) **Elder Club (2008) **Wonderful Hearts (2008–2009) **Petitmoni (2009-2013) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-2013) **Bekimasu (2011) *'Other:' **Gatas Brilhantes H.P. (Reserve player) (2007–2008) **Gabaro Nippon Ai wa Katsu (2011) |-|Q&A= *'Favorite Color:' Red *'Favorite Manga: 'Ao Haru Ride *'Hobby:' Piano *'Specialties:' Basketball, Y-balance Discography Albums ;Studio Albums #2009.12.16 FRIENDS #2010.11.24 MORE FRIENDS #2012.03.28 More Friends Over ;Best Albums *2013.02.06 BEST FRIENDS (Best of Album) Singles ;Indies Singles #2008.06.29 Manopiano (マノピアノ) #2008.10.05 Lucky Aura (ラッキーオーラ) #2008.12.12 Lalala-Sososo (ラララ-ソソソ) ;Major Singles #2009.03.18 Otome no Inori (乙女の祈り) #2009.05.20 Hajimete no Keiken (はじめての経験) #2009.07.29 Sekai wa Summer Party (世界は サマー・パーティ) #2009.09.30 Kono Mune no Tokimeki wo (この胸のときめきを) #2009.11.25 Love&Peace=Paradise (Love&Peace=パラダイス) #2010.02.24 Haru no Arashi (春の嵐) #2010.05.12 Onegai Dakara... (お願いだから...) #2010.09.15 Genkimono de Ikou! (元気者で行こう!) #2011.01.26 Seishun no Serenade (青春のセレナーデ) #2011.06.29 My Days for You #2012.02.22 Doki Doki Baby / Tasogare Kousaten (ドキドキベイビー/黄昏交差点) #2012.06.27 Song for the DATE #2012.12.12 NEXT MY SELF (Last Single) DVDs ;Concert DVDs #2009.08.05 Mano Erina Debut Concert "Prologue ~Otome no Inori~" #2009.12.22 Mano Erina First Concert Tour "Introduction ~Hajimete no Kandou~" #2010.06.16 Special Joint 2010 Haru ~Kansha Mankai! Mano Erina 2 Shuunen Totsunyuu & S/mileage Major Debut e Sakura Sake! Live~ #2011.09.21 Mano Erina Concert Tour 2011 ~Hatachi no Otome 801 DAYS~ #2012.09.26 Mano Erina Concert Tour 2012 ~DATE~ FINAL #2013.05.23 Mano Erina Memorial Concert 2013 in Nakano "OTOME LEGEND~For the Best Friends" ;Image DVDs #2009.04.01 Mano Guam #2010.01.27 Mano Guide in Yakushima #2011.06.22 From Days #2012.06.06 UP TO DATE #2013.10.23 Behind of Photobook Mano-chan ~Dear Friends~ Discography Participated In Singles= ;Ongaku Gatas *Narihajimeta Koi no BELL *Yattarouze! ;Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers *Ai wa Katsu |-|Concerts= ;Hello! Project *Hello! Project 2009 Summer Kakumei Gannen ~Hello! Champloo~ *Hello! Project 2010 WINTER Kachou Fuugetsu ~Shuffle Date~ *Hello! Project 2010 Winter Kachou Fuugetsu ~Mobekimasu!~ *Hello! Project 2010 Summer ~Fankora~ *Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ A gana Live *Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ B kkuri Live *Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no mirai wa WOW WOW Live~ *Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no mirai wa YEAH YEAH Live~ *Hello! Project ☆ Festival 2011 *Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Funky-chan~ *Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Rock-chan~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Ktkr Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Wkwk Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva!~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Bravo!~ Calendars *2009.09.23 2010 Calendar (真野恵里菜 2010年 カレンダー) *2010.09.22 2011 Calendar (真野恵里菜 2011年 カレンダー) *2011.10.08 2012 Calendar (真野恵里菜 2012年 カレンダー) *2012.09.22 2013 Calendar (真野恵里菜 2013年カレンダー) *2013.11.20 2014 Calendar (真野恵里菜 2014年 カレンダー) Publications Solo Photobooks *2009.02.10 Mano Erina (真野恵里菜) *2010.01.20 Tengoku no Door (天国のドア) *2011.06.10 Mano Days ~Hatachi no Hatsukoi~ (Mano Days ～二十歳の初恋～) *2012.05.23 MANO DATE *2013.02.23 Mano na no (まのなの) *2013.09.27 Mano-chan ~Dear Friends~ (まのちゃん～Dear Friends～) Digital Photobooks *2009.04.02 To that town (あの街へ。) *2010.04.26 Hello! Channel (ハロー！チャンネル) (with Takahashi Ai) *2010.06.25 Date in Shinjuku (新宿deデート) *2011.10.26 Date in Nakano (中野deデート) *2011.11.14 Date in Harajuku (原宿deデート) *2011.11.23 Date in Kichijoji (吉祥寺deデート) Concert Photobooks *2012.03.30 Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku Live Shashinshū ~Rock-chan & Funky-chan~ Other Photobooks *2010.03.24 Hello! Project BEST SHOT!! Vol.18 (with Yajima Maimi, Tsugunaga Momoko, Sugaya Risako, & Suzuki Airi) Works TV *2008 Berikyuu! (ベリキュー!) *2008–2009 Yorosen! (よろセン!) *2009 Bijou Houdan (美女放談) (2 episodes) *2009– Kitty's Paradise peace (キティズパラダイスpeace) *2010–2011 Bijo Gaku (美女学) *2011-2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロTIME) *2012- Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー! SATOYAMA ライフ) TV Dramas *2008 Pocky 4 Sisters! ~Dasenai Tegami~ (ポッキーフォーシスター ズ～出せない手紙～) *2009 Tokyo Shoujo (東京少女) *2010 Hanbun Esper (半分エスパー) *2010 Keizoku 2: SPEC (ケイゾク 2: SPEC) (as Satori) (1 episode) *2010 FACE MAKER (as Kuroda Riko) (1 episode) *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) *2012 Darling wa 70 Sai Okusama 18 Sai (ダーリンは７０歳　奥様は１８歳) *2013 Minna! Esper dayo! (みんな！エスパーだよ！) *2013 Ikiro (生きろ) *2013 Nijushi no Hitomi (二十四の瞳) *2013 Jinsei Nariyuki Tensai Rakugo-ka Tatekawa Danshi (人生、成り行き　天才落語家・立川談志　ここにあり) *2013 Yonimo Kimyona Monogatari 2013 Autumn Special (世にも奇妙な物語'13秋の特別編) *2014 SHARK *2014 MISSION 001～Minna de Space Invader～ (MISSION 001～みんなでスペースインベーダー～) Movies *2010 Kaidan Shin Mimibukuro Kaiki (怪談新耳袋　怪奇) (as Kirishima Ayumi in "Tsukimono", Fujisawa Megumi in "Nozomi") *2010 Abed~Hatachi no Koi (Abed～二十歳の恋) (as Atsuko in Episode 4 "Takako") *2011 Miyuki's Wind Bell (美雪の風鈴) (short film) *2011 Kamen Rider x Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO MOVIE Taisen MEGAMAX (仮面ライダー×仮面ライダー フォーゼ＆オーズMOVIE大戦 MEGAMAX) (as Misaki Nadeshiko, Kamen Rider Nadeshiko) *2012 Waga Haha no ki (わが母の記) *2012 SPEC~Ten (SPEC～天) *2014 THE NEXT GENERATION -PATLABOR- (as Izumino Akira) (Film Series) *2015 Untitled Patlabor Film Anime *2012 Kimi no Iru Machi (君のいる町) (as Koba Haruna) Internet *2009 Koisuru Seiza (恋する星座) *2010 Manospy (マノスパイ) *2010 Death Game Park (デス・ゲーム・パーク) *2011 Michishige Sayumi no "Mobekimasutte Nani??" (道重さゆみの『モベキマスってなに？？』) Radio *2009–2011 MANO-DELI Theater *2009 Koisuru Hello Kitty (恋するハローキティ) *2010 Ookami-tachi no Gogo Hungry Like a Wolf (狼たちの午後 Hungry Like a Wolf) *2010 Photogenic (フォトジェニック) *2010 Tsubaki, Toki Tobi (つばき、時跳び) (as Nokeboshi Hisashi) *2011 Ikemen desu ne (美男ですね) (as Nana) *2011 Real Etude Minna no Ie (リアルエチュード　みんなの家) *2011 Reading Drama "Moshimo Kimi ga"-Last Christmas (リーディングドラマ「もしもキミが。」-Last Christmas) *2012 Guitar wo Mochinagara (ギターを待ちながら) *2012 LOVE LETTERS 2012 Spring Special *2012 Usani (ウサニ) *2012 Theater in The Round (青山円形劇場) *2012 Itamu Hito (悼む人) Awards *2010 Best Newcomer Award from the 24th Japan Gold Disc Awards "The Best 5 New Artists". Magazines Cover girl *2008.09.11 Weekly Shonen Champion *2009.02.20 Photo technic digital *2009.02.23 UTB vol.190 *2009.02.25 B.L.T. U17 Sizzleful Girl Vol. 9 *2009.04.27 Radio Bangumi Spring 2009 Issue *2009.05.09 BE-PAL *2009.05.28 Weekly Shonen Champion *2009.05.15 Weekly Famitsu *2009.06.17 Shonen Sunday *2009.07.25 YanYan vol.7 *2009.09.09 BOMB No.356 *2009.10.06 SPA! *2009.10.31 Girls! vol.29 *2009.11.27 memew vol.45 *2009.12.18 CAPA *2010.01.25 YanYan vol.10 *2010.02.04-2010.02.10 an *2010.02.10 Weekly Shonen *2010.02.23 Weekly ASCII *2010.05.21 Young Gangan No.11 *2010.05.28 FRIDAY *2010.06.17 Young Jump No.27 *2010.08.21 Eiga Hiho *2010.08.26 Mi~Tere *2009.09.02 TONREN Vol.8 *2010.09.17 Young Gangan *2010.11.18 Young Jump No.51 *2011.06.24 FRIDAY *2011.07.01 Young Gangan No.13 *2011.07.12 Hello! Channel Vol.5 (Back cover) *2011.10.21 Young Gangan *2011.10.24 B.L.T *2011.11.25 Soccer Game King vol.8 *2012.02.04 Young Jump *2012.02.17 Young Gangan *2012.04.05 Weekly Famitsu Taiwan *2012.05.23 UTB+ vol.8 *2012.07.06 Goo Bike *2012.07.13 Shukan Asahi *2012.12.06 Young Jump 2013 Jan 1 Issue *2012.12.27 Hello! Channel vol.11 *2013.06.27 VANQUISH VENUS Vol.7 *2013.08.18 Nini-Funi Vol.1 *2013.12.21 UTB+ Featured on the cover *2009.05.28 Young Gun *2010.05.29 MacPeople *2010.04.24 Hello! Channel vol.1 (with Takahashi Ai) *2010.05.06 Men's Brand *2011.11.14 CD&DL Data Nov/Dec Issue (with Tanaka Reina, Yajima Maimi, Tsugunaga Momoko, Suzuki Airi, Wada Ayaka, Sayashi Riho, & Tamura Meimi) *2011.12.19 Hello! Channel Vol.7 (Back cover) (with Shimizu Saki, Yajima Maimi, & Tsugunaga Momoko) *2012.07.17 Hello! Channel Vol.9 (Back cover) (with Yajima Maimi) *2012.09.24 UTB+ vol.10 (with Michishige Sayumi, Yajima Maimi, Tsugunaga Momoko, Suzuki Airi, Wada Ayaka, Ishida Ayumi, & Sayashi Riho) *2012.11.26 girls! vol.37 (with Yajima Maimi) *2013.09.27 FRIDAY Rankings *She ranked 1st in Yahoo! search ranking on September 3, 2008. *She ranked 4th in the evening edition of Yomiuri Shimbun's September 10, 2008 "Yahoo! Search 9/1 to 9/7 current events word ranking". *She ranked #60 in ENTAME magazine's "Most Influential female Idols of 2010". *She ranked 5th in Young Gangan magazine's "Young Gangan Magazine Girls 2010". *She ranked #30 in Anikan R Yanyan magazine's May 2013 "Singing idol you like the most". *She ranked #23 in Nippon Cultural Broadcasting recommendation's 2013 "Female Idol Faces General Election". *She ranked 8th in Anikan R Yanyan magazine's September 2013 "Singing idol you like the most". *She ranked #14 in Anikan R Yanyan magazine's October 2013 "Singing idol you like the most". *She ranked #16 in Anikan R Yanyan magazine's November 2013 "Singing idol you like the most". Trivia *Her first live appearance was on 2 January 2007, as a backup dancer for Hello! Project 2007 Winter ~Wonderful Hearts Otome Gokoro~. *Her Gatas uniform number was #27 (December 2007–July 2008). *She is allergic to cats. *Mano is a huge Magic Knights Rayearth fan. *She is a fan of the Dragon Quest and Pokemon games (for DS). *Prior to joining H!P, she admired Matsuura Aya. *Two of her PVs feature ninth generation Morning Musume member, Fukumura Mizuki. *Several of her PVs feature the first four S/mileage members as backup dancers. *She's played the piano since she was six years old. *Her admired pianist is Richard Clayderman. *Is good friends with Komine Momoka and Tsugunaga Momoko. *After the 2011 Tohoku earthquake, she allowed Kikkawa Yuu to live with her. *Before becoming an idol, she was very shy. *Nearly all episodes of Yorosen! ended with a segment by Mano, called Mano-Point. *She is a fan of Korean dramas. *She was the only soloist in Hello! Project after the Elder Club graduated and before Mitsui Aika became a soloist. *She is the second Hello! Project soloist to release 5 singles in one year. The first being Matsuura Aya. *She is the third Hello! Project soloist to release more than twelve singles. The others being Matsuura Aya and Goto Maki . *Mano, alongside Fukumura Mizuki, Iikubo Haruna, and Sudo Maasa, are fans of the manga Ao Haru Ride. *She seems to be close friends with AKB48/SNH48's Miyazawa Sae. They went to Disneyland together in late April 2013. Total Sales Count See Also *Mano Erina Discography External Links *Official Website *Hello! Project discography page *UP-FRONT WORKS page *Official Blog *Official Gree blog *Official Blog: Manoblog (まのぶろぐ) *Koisuru Seiza homepage *Official Twitter it:Mano Erinacs:Mano Erina Category:Wonderful Hearts Category:Soloist Category:Debuted Eggs Category:Blood type B Category:Ongaku Gatas Category:Elder Club Category:1991 births Category:Members from Kanagawa Category:Petitmoni Category:Petitmoni V Category:April Births Category:2006 additions Category:Up-Front Agency Category:Hachama Category:Mano Erina Singles Category:Mano Erina Albums Category:Mano Erina Concerts Category:Mano Erina Photobooks Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Hello! Project Category:Mano Erina DVDs Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:Members featured in Hello! SATOYAMA Life Category:Members featured in Yorosen! Category:Mano Erina shows in Category:Gatas Brilhantes H.P. Category:Oricon Category:2013 departures Category:Members featured in Berikyuu! Category:Mano Erina Images Category:Tower Records Category:M-Line Category:Hello! Project Graduates Category:Gold Member Color Category:Purple Member Color Category:Just Pro Category:Aries Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:2nd Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:2nd Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In